Muskrat
As one of the Joe Team's best swamp fighters, Muskrat honed much of his skills since he was a youth in Louisiana's swamps. In addition to hunting swamp critters, he had to deal with the occasional criminal element that wanders into the territory. He has been doing it for long enough that he has become an expert in fighting in the swamps; putting up camouflage and setting up traps; and throwing off others from his tracks. By the time he got through basic training and got himself into jungle warfare training, he was disappointed that they weren't really teaching him any new tricks at all. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Thibodaux, Louisiana, Muskrat spent much of his youth in the swamps, hunting raccoon, possum and wild pig, and fighting poachers and other criminals. After joining the Army, Ranger School and the Jungle Warfare Training Center seemed like summer camp to him. He is skilled at fighting and hiding in the swamps, easily using his knowledge to throw anyone off his trail. He eventually joined the G.I. Joe team. On his first mission with the Joes, Muskrat and several other new recruits fought to keep Cobra from claiming a newly-formed island not far from the original Cobra Island. They barely stopped Cobra before the entire landmass sunk back beneath the ocean. Some time later, Muskrat and a number of Joes flew a Tomahawk rescue chopper into Southeast Asia to pick up four Joes who had been on a long mission since before the war. The aircraft went up against Russian attack helicopters and was nearly shot down before the team reached their objective and picked up their teammates. Shortly after that, Muskrat and a team of Joes stormed the offices of Nexus Tech -- a software company contracted by the government -- to foil a hostage situation. The mission was successful, but it turned out that the hostages and terrorists all worked for Cobra, who had made a deal with the company's owner to cover up documents that proved he was cheating the government for years. When the truth was revealed, the corruption of the company didn't really bother him. As long as they all did what they had to do for the mission to succeed, he was satisfied. Later, he was part of a team that rescued a group of Joes being held prisoner in Sierra Gordo's capital. He would return to the country again when he and a small team of Joes fought against Destro's Iron Grenadiers and returned a third time when a group of Joes teamed with the new Oktober Guard. That long mission took the team into the nation's jungles to fight the Iron Grenadiers with the help of the native Tucaros, and they all barely escaped with their lives. Muskrat continued his service with the team over the next few years, fighting in the Joes' biggest operation yet, Battle of Benzheen, and protecting the Pit III in Utah from a Cobra invasion. He was a member of the team until it was shut down in 1994. MUX History: Muskrat rejoined the team when it was reinstated. He is a reserve member of the team. OOC Notes Muskrat is cross-trained in field medicine. Logs Players Muskrat is available for application. Gallery muskrat1.gif muskrat2.jpg Muskrat-1.jpg References * My Useless Knowledge biography * YoJoe.com page * Filecard ---- Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Reserves Category:Humans Category:Night Force Category:Drug Elimination Force Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers